Experimento Fallido
by EvyAutumn
Summary: El dolor. La decepción. Jade West y un trágico recuerdo.


**Estaba inspirada, así que decidí escribir esto. Espero les guste.**

Experimento Fallido

Corría deprisa por las escaleras para llegar a la azotea. Él no imaginaba que ella se sentiría tan devastada. Tan traicionada. Humillada.

Pero, cómo él mismo se lo decía todo el tiempo, él no la conocía del todo. Él no imaginaba lo que ocurría en su mundo ni en sus pensamientos.

La brisa de otoño acariciaba el suave cabello de Jade West. Sus ojos cerrados. Su mente abierta.

Extendió los brazos y suspiró una vez más.

_1... 2... 3..._

Comsiguió abrirla, pero no lo entendió hasta cuando la vió.

Horas antes...

La lluvia no paraba de caer y mis lágrimas se mezclaron con las gotas que venían del mismo cielo. Un profundo hoyo se empezó a formar en mi corazón. Miré mis manos. Aquellas manos eran iguales a las de ella. No lo comprendía. No entendía.

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquel suceso.

¿Cuál era su razón? ¿Acaso ya no me quería?

Miré hacia arriba.

Liz...

Mi gemela.

Liz.

Ambas éramos ahora un experimento fallido.

Un caso erróneo.

Algo que no debió ser.

Si, algo.

No nos consideraban siquiera personas aunque lo pareciéramos.

Mi nombre era Jadelyn West. Experimento 5683, según los expedientes. Compartía éste número con mi hermana gemela: Elizabeth West. Ambas éramos parte de un servicio secreto que se encargaba de crear cuerpos super dotados para servir como armas a los humanos en batallas secretas. Llamados: Experimento Angelic.

No éramos completamente humanos. En nuestro interior residía el poder de una máquina que con cuerdas vocales bien elaboradas cantábamos al son de una melodía en particular y así destruiamos gran parte de un grupo de soldados. Las voces eran angelicales, pero destructoras. Y sólo congeniaban siendo dos iguales. Dos de la misma célula y de la misma sangre.

Elizabeth, o Liz, como yo la llamaba, era mi compañera. Ambas iguales, pero con personalidades totalmente diferentes. Ella era la optimista, yo era la negativa. Ella era la valiente, yo la cobarde.

Mi presencia era fuerte y siempre a la defensiva, mientras que Liz era alegre, sociable y siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro. Era divertida y siempre trataba de hacerme reír. A pesar de ser controladas por gente a la que nunca le importamos.

Gente que desearía que hubieran muerto en vez de tú, Liz.

Ellos son los que deberían sentirse culpables por lo que hiciste.

Nunca pude darme cuenta, y es una culpa que siempre cargaré en mi conciencia.

Aquella sonrisa que utilizabas para esconder tu dolor. Un dolor del que nunca me contaste. Algo que no te atreviste a revelarme.

Pero ahora lo comprendo, y creéme que no entiendo el por qué no se me ocurrió a mi primero. Yo siempre fui la más débil de las dos. La que trataba de ser tosca con todo mundo, pero debajo de aquella máscara siempre hubo mi inseguridad y mi temor.

Y ahora nunca podré escucharte, nunca podré disculparme.

Liz, ¿por qué tuviste que saltar de aquella azotea, huh?

¿Qué ganabas con ello?

Tonta, ahora debes estar sonriendo porque es la primera vez que muestro mis lágrimas en público, pues no es gracioso Liz, no debiste matarte.

¿Ahora me quedaré sola? ¿Era lo que querías, Liz?

Busco en mi bolsillo de mis pantalones y encuentro lo que me entregaste por última vez.

Una cadena de plata con una pequeña estrella.

Tú cadena.

Aún no puedo borrar de mi mente la sonrisa que me diste antes de que te tiraras al vacío.

Lloro, no lo puedo evitar. Tus ojos brillosos azules, la piel pálida cansada y agotada, tu cabello negro en ondas que junto conmigo nos lo teñimos para tener un look diferente. Ahora me rió al recordarlo. Tonta Liz.

Aquella vez me dijiste que si yo me lo teñía de negro tú también lo harías aunque te doliera. Amabas tu cabello largo castaño. No te presioné, tú misma decidiste que te lo cortarías y pintarías.

Luego compramos diferentes mechas de colores falsas, yo escogí las azules, tú las moradas.

Pero tu te vestías mejor que yo, debo decir. Tú, con tus mini faldas y blusas de encaje de colores pasteles. Yo, mis jeans ajustados y blusas de tonos oscuros con botas.

Regreso a la base y me topo con Ariana y Cat. Ambas saben lo sucedido, ambas saben lo que hiciste. Agachan la cabeza un poco avergonzadas y siguen su camino.

Tori y Victoria me sonríen amablemente.

Entro a mi habitación. Nuestra habitación. En la que nos contamos miles de secretos. En las que te mencioné que me había enamorado de un chico que conocí en el centro comercial.

Beck Oliver.

Sonrío.

Lo conocí cuando quise explorar un poco el mundo de una adolescente normal, sin imaginar que era un experimento.

Y ahí lo vi.

Su pelo negro, su piel bronceada y sus ojos chocolates oscuros. Una sonrisa preciosa.

El supo lo que era a la semana. Se lo revelé y no me juzgó ni sintió miedo. Me sonrió y me agarró de la mano. Desde aquella vez empezamos a salir con frecuencia. Me escapaba en las tardes para verlo y volvía tarde en la noche.

Ahora recuerdo aquella noche que regresé. Te obligaron a alcanzar una nota demasiado alta. Te habían encerrado en un cuarto de prueba y te sujetaron con unas cadenas. Aquella noche cantaste, cantaste como nunca. De dolor, de sufrimiento. De todas aquellas emociones tristes y desoladas. Lo habías hecho tan perfecto.

Y ahí lo supe.

Supe de que ésa noche decidiste acabar con tu vida sin mirar atrás.

Me sequé las últimas lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos y me coloqué la cadena alrededor de mi cuello. Busqué en el armario y encontré el vestido que tanto te gustaba que yo usara. El de seda blanco, ¿recuerdas?

Me lo pongo emocionada. Falta poco.

Salgo del cuarto y me voy del lugar.

Camino por las calles. La lluvia a acabado, pero aún se siente el frió del otoño. Las hojas secas por el suelo, el viento baila y yo sigo vestida únicamente con el vestido descalza. La gente me mira y susurra cosas.

Apuesto que dirán que estoy loca o que si soy una especie de anormal.

No me importa, Liz.

Me acaricio el cabello felizmente y encuentro el lugar que quería.

Aquel edificio antiguo de estilo europeo abandonado. Entro y subo por las empolvadas escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea.

Veo las nubes y siento la brisa tocar mi cuerpo. El cielo me llama. Veo una paloma volar por allí y agito la mano levemente. Estoy saludando al nuevo mundo que se avecina ante mí.

Una lágrima escapa de mis ojos y sonrío aún más.

Esto era lo que querías, ¿no Liz?

Querías que te acompañara en tu nueva aventura.

En un lugar en donde nadie nos vería como objetos o armas. Sólo dos hermanas queriendo vivir un sueño.

Cierro los ojos y extiendo mis brazos. Suspiro por última vez y dejo que mi cabello se mueva. Se deje guiar.

_1... 2... 3..._

Y justo cuando voy a impulsarme, escucho que se abre la puerta.

Alguien grita mi nombre desesperádamente.

Cierro fuertemente los ojos y luego los abro confundida. Me doy la vuelta para encarar a aquella persona que está interrumpiendo mi viaje.

Ojos de color chocolates oscuros.

Sus brazos me rodean los hombros y me aprieta a su pecho. No pienso, no digo nada. Mi mente está en blanco. Sólo se me ocurre un nombre.

Beck.

Pero, ¿cómo supo lo que iba a hacer? ¿cómo supo donde encontrarme?

Entonces, no me concentro en otra cosa mas que en su aroma.

Cálidez.

Su abrazo es acogedor. Me siento protegida y respondo. Rodeo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Miró nuevamente hacia arriba.

Una nube que escondía el sol ahora la deja relucir en su máximo esplendor.

Cierro los ojos.

Esto era lo que querías, ¿verdad Liz?


End file.
